sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kanto
The Kanto region (カントー地方, Kantō-chihō) is a region of the world. It is located east of Johto, and as revealed by the radio show Sinnoh Sound, is located south of Sinnoh. It was the first region to be introduced. All cities in Kanto are named after colors (Viridian City, Lavender Town, Indigo Plateau, etc.), with the exception of Pallet Town, which is also a reference to color. Professor Oak is the resident Pokémon Professor and gives Pokémon Trainers a choice between Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Pichu, or Eevee as their starter Pokémon. It is based on and named after the real Kantō region (関東, meaning "east of the barrier") in Japan. Etymology and design concept History Cities, routes, and other locations Demographics Including all the cities and towns in the Kanto region, the total population is 391. Cities/Towns *Pallet Town - A fairly new and quiet town. It's a small and pretty place. *Viridian City - A beautiful city that is enveloped in green year-round. *Pewter City - A quiet city nestled between rugged mountains and rocks. *Cerulean City - A beautiful city with flowing water and blooming flowers. *Vermilion City - A southern city that is bathed in orange by the setting sun. *Saffron City - The biggest city in Kanto, shining with a golden light. *Lavender Town - A small town covered in a beautiful hue of purple. *Celadon City - A rich, rainbow colored city where humans, mobians and Pokémon gather. *Fuchsia City - A historic village that has become new. *Cinnabar Island - A town used to be here until it was swept away by an eruption. Anime-exclusive locations *Bill's Lighthouse: Bill's Lighthouse is located somewhere near Cerulean City. *Cameran Palace: Cameran Palace is located in the center of Rota. *Camomile Island: It is an island located in the Kanto region. *Camp Pokéhearst: It is a camp located east of Hollywood. *Chrysanthemum Island: A popular tourist destination in Kanto featuring a beach and a Contest Hall. *Commerce City: It is a large city with a park and is located somewhere in Kanto. *Cremini Town: A town close to Tohjo Falls. The Battle Tower, lead by Anabel is also nearby. *Dark City: A town located between the Safari Zone and Cinnabar Island. *Evolution Mountain: A mountain located between the Safari Zone and Cinnabar Island. Stone Town lies at its base. *Fennel Valley: It is a valley located in the Kanto region. *Gaiva Dam: The dam was once being constructed near Fuchsia City. The workers abandoned the dam to protect the surrounding habitat. The dam was eventually destroyed by Team Rocket. *Gardenia Town: The town has a Contest Hall and is located in Kanto. *Grampa Canyon: A canyon located outside of Neon Town. *Gringey City: A once-thriving city that over-expanded with its factories. As a result, the city has become polluted and practically abandoned. It is located between Celadon City and Fuchsia City. *Hidden Village: Hidden Village is located between Cerulean City and Vermilion City. Run by Melanie, the village is a place for Pokémon who have been abandoned by their Trainers. She takes care of them until they're ready to return to the wild. *Hollywood: Hollywood is located in western Kanto. It is based on the real-world city Hollywood. *HopHopHop Town: HopHopHop Town is an urban settlement located on the outskirts of Celadon City. *House of Imite: The House of Imite is located between the Safari Zone and Cinnabar Island. Home to Duplica and her Ditto, the House of Imite is also where Duplica and her Ditto perform shows for audiences. *Leaf Forest: This forest has an unusual power that can suddenly cause Grass Pokémon to evolve. *Maiden's Peak: Maiden's Peak is a town located near Saffron City. The town is known for its haunting legend and its festival which is held at the end of every summer. *Matcha City: Matcha City is the location of Dr. Akihabara's laboratory. *Metallica Island: It is an island located near the Seafoam Islands and the Battle Palace is located there. *Mossgreen Village: It is a small town located between the Safari Zone and Cinnabar Island. *Mt. Hideaway: It is a large mountain located near Pallet Town. *Mulberry City: Mulberry City is located in the Kanto region and has a Contest Hall. *Neon Town: It is a vibrant town located between the Safari Zone and Cinnabar Island. *New Island: New Island is the setting of the first movie. It was once the location of Team Rocket secret laboratory. Later in the movie, Mewtwo takes over the island and creates a fortress after the destruction of the laboratory. *O-Hina Town: A town where each Princess Day a tournament is held. *Old Shore Wharf: Old Shore Wharf is a docking place. It is where Mewtwo invited Trainers to go to, in order to reach New Island. Miranda works here. *Pokélantis: Pokélantis is a lost empire in the proximity of Pewter City. In present day, all that remained of the once thriving city was the tomb of the king who once ruled it. Brandon decided to investigate which ultimately led to the discovery of the tomb, which is baited with many traps. *Pokémon Land: Pokémon Land is an amusement park located near Porta Vista. *Pokémon Ninja School: A school located close to Fuchsia City were jujutsu is taught. *Pokémon Tech: It serves as a school for those who do not wish to travel to collect the eight Gym Badges. It is also known as Pokémon Technical and is located in between Cerulean City and Vermilion City. *Pokémon Theme Park: A large playground where Trainers can leave their Pokémon. *Pokémopolis: Pokémopolis is an ancient civilization in close proximity to Pallet Town. It made its only anime appearance in ''The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis''. *Porta Vista: Porta Vista is a popular tourist destination located between Maiden's Peak and Vermilion City. *Potpourri Island: It is an island located in Kanto's seas. *Rifure Village: It is a tiny establishment located near Cerulean City. *Rota: A medieval themed city where Cameran Palace is located. *Sable City: Sable City is located near Pewter City. *Sayda Island: It is a heavily forested island home to the Sayda Lab. *Scissor Street: It is home to many salons for improving a Pokémon's appearance and strength. *Silver Town: A town located in Kanto. *Stone Town: Stone Town is a tiny establishment located between the Safari Zone and Cinnabar Island. *Sunnytown: Sunnytown is located at one end of the Cycling Road. *Team Rocket Academy: People train here to become members of Team Rocket. *Terracotta Town: A seaside town established on steep cliffs. The town is famous for its unofficial Pokémon Contests. *Tree of Beginning: It is a gigantic living organism made up of crystals. It is north of Pewter City and Mt. Moon. *Wisteria Town: Wisteria Town is located in Kanto. *Xanadu Nursery: It is a large greenhouse located near Pallet Town. Mentioned only *Celadon University: Celadon University is located in Celadon City and has been mentioned multiple times in various canons, but is only seen in the manga Sonic Pokémon: Gotta Catch 'Em All. *Crimson City: Mentioned in The Fourth Round Rumble. *Frodomar City: Mentioned in Celebi and Joy. It is allegedly the hometown of Ritchie. Manga-exclusive locations *Celadon University: Celadon University is located in Celadon City and has been mentioned multiple times in various canons, but is only seen in the manga Sonic Pokémon: Gotta Catch 'Em All. *Cerise Island: An unmapped and mostly unknown island located to the west of Cinnabar Island. The headquarters of the Kanto Elite Four, the antagonists of the Trouble with Four. *Mt. Spirit: A tall mountain on the outskirts of Fuchsia City. The flag on its peak is the finishing point for the Fuchsia Free-For-All Race. Areas of interest *Viridian Forest *Mt. Moon *Cerulean Cave *Diglett's Cave *Power Plant *Silph Co. *Pokémon Tower *Celadon Game Corner *Safari Zone *Seafoam Islands *Victory Road *Indigo Plateau *Pokémon Mansion *Rock Tunnel *Pokémon Stadium Routes Geography The Kanto region has a very temperate climate and not many notable landscape features, though this may be due to the region's origins in the Generation Kanto series. The majority of the Kanto region are forests and plains. Many of the major Kanto cities are in the center of the region, with close access to virtually every environment such as the sea, mountains, forests, etc. Kanto is mostly dominated by land, but has a large bay in the middle which opens to a sea in the southwest. Kanto has a contrast between urban cities and rural towns. Cinnabar Island is unique in a way that it is built on top of a mountain. The rest of Kanto's cities and towns are generic. Kanto has several mountain ranges, which are mostly in northern and western Kanto. Indigo Plateau and Victory Road mountain range divides Kanto from the neighboring Johto region. Kanto League Gym Leaders *Brock, Flint, Lola, and Forrest - Pewter City Gym, Rock-type Pokémon, Boulder Badge. *Misty, Daisy, Lily and Violet - Cerulean City Gym, Water-type Pokémon, Cascade Badge. *Lt. Surge - Vermilion City Gym, Electric-type Pokémon, Thunder Badge. *Sabrina - Saffron City Gym, Psychic-type Pokémon, Marsh Badge. *Erika - Celadon City Gym, Grass-type Pokémon, Rainbow Badge. *Koga, Aya, and Janine - Fuchsia City Gym, Poison-type Pokémon, Soul Badge. *Blaine - Cinnabar Island Gym, Fire-type Pokémon, Volcano Badge *Giovanni - Viridian City Gym, Ground-type Pokémon, Earth Badge. Elite Four and Champion *Lorelei - Ice *Bruno - Fighting *Agatha- Ghost *Lance- Dragon Trivia Category:Locations Category:Regions Category:Kanto locations